Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34243986-20180120032838
WARNING!!! Huge question session coming up! Guys I have a theory! You know how Vespera was all like "Even now, there is a way to free yourself, if you abandon the others. But you do not see it. And if you did, you would not take it. You would rather remain trapped-facing my tests along with your friends-because you refuse to accept that it takes ruthlessness to win in this world. A little after that she said "If you want to succeed, you should be severing ties, limiting your connections, viewing anyone around you as expendable." So I think that Vespera is going to make Sophie choose between saving her friends and family but she has to die or saving herself and leaving behind everyone else. Lets say they get stuck in a similar predicament as the one in Nightfall when they met Vespera, but this time they are separated and they all get captured except Sophie. Vespera gives her these choices: - Save your friends but sacrifice yourself - Leave your friends behind and save yourself -or- - Choose half of her friends to live BUT she has to go and save them herself with a time limit... I feel like something like this will happen... and maybe a name for the book could be Ruthless? I doubt that it is and it isn't a very good suggestion but SWM said it would be hard to guess so I am trying to think outside the box! Iwould love to read everyone elses theorys (especially if they are long and complicted and stuff). Also who REALLY wants to see Silveny's baby? I haven't seen much talk about this on the pages and I just want it to happen already!!! I'm also kinda suspicious about Silveny's behavior in Nightfall... I am really curios about what she is hiding (or if she is even hiding something) I have no idea what an alicorn might want to hide.. any suggestions? Now that I think about it.. maybe Silveny is hiding that she is going to have twins? She did want to avoid the check up with Vika... but... Silveny doesn't really like Vika... BUT Silveny was still acting suspicios. Additionally, who would want to keep the fact that they are having twins a secret? Except elves... what if alicorns consider twins weird as well? But why would twins be weird in the alicorn world? Are horses even capable of having twins in real life? Are alicorns different than horses? Am I reading to deeply into this? See this is what goes on in my head every day... You guys are witnessing a written brainstorming session... Anyway I would love to hear any ideas on these topics. Huh... I just realized I made another super long comment only a few hours after my other one.... I am so darn weird! And I just keep typing and typing and typing *sigh* Let me end this before i come up with something else to write about!!! Till next time!!! -Izilia